Hexron Corporation
'Hexron Corporation' - Overview Hexron Corporation is known for being on the cutting edges of the sciences, along with engineering and resource extraction, along with provideding education is what Hexron is about. Medicene, Chemicals and Science, such as combat drugs, or explosive substances or very deadly toxins are what Hexron supplies in spades to its hidden operatives, along with all the information money and time can buy. 'Hexron Playstyle and Merits' '''Merits are coming soon - Grant. '''Hexron's playstyle is best described as informed adventurers backed up by a very versitile bag of tricks and limited buffs to use the mmo terms. Hexron members are widely known for thier scientific abilities to analyze and prepare a plan of action. This includes the infamous combat drugs of Hexron. Modified variants of pcp for instance, some claim with an element of the supernatural in the form of an elixir. Others supposedly are modified street drugs and some connection with some sort of branch of a group known as the Ascending Ones is suspected. Cadecus's Respite Hexron Culture, the Contradiction Hexron is a seeming contradition. A massive company, very heavily involved in RnD, capable of preforming some of the big science of physics, along with numerous chemical industries and endeavors, absorbtion of bio tech firms and pharmacudicals, yet extremely intrested in the devlopment of its personel. It promotes education, working together for persuits, but also works openly with groups involved in the blood diamond trade, some of the most destructive oil drilling, warlords etc. They create great works of industry, yet dont seem to care about who gets hurt - the only reason many suspect more exposee's arent done on the company is its role with the defense industry and its involvement in maintaing chemical weapons stockpiles, as well as porviding medicene. Rumor has it some factions of the company strongly believe in social darwinism, and deliberately create conflict in some of the world's poorest regions, so they can scoop up the strongest and employ them. The Supernatural Culture Hexron knows of the supernatural. It even on occasion provides contract work, often times to stir things up, or to see if a vampire can take a blood substitute made artifically, for science's sake. They are and do use corproate money to assist them buying all sorts of lore, which is part of why they help bankroll so many university departments - of course it also helps them get the right people. By and large those involved in these supernatural side buisnesses, are members of Null Mysteris creating new information, or dechiphering it, or applying the latest superscience to the problem - even if it does mean live dissections of a werewolf, and Loyalists of Thule out for information and to take responsability for supernatural mistakes. There was Nazi mysticism, though not as much as commonly believed, and they did discover somethings - and those files rest comfortably with Hexron in secret. Thier primary goal, however is study of the supernatural, not suffering adverse affects and of course empowering other Hunters to do thier dirty work digging up as much information as they can. Hexron is extremely fond of using cat's pawns, giving others equipment to do the dirty work for them or weaken thier quarry before finishing them off. Category:Lore Category:Agency